


The Priest

by JusKIdding



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cochlea, First Fanfiction, Gen, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusKIdding/pseuds/JusKIdding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in a prison. And a meeting between the young and the old - the Daughter and the Priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor its characters.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic about TG. I don't what came over me, but I decided to give it a shot.**

* * *

...

In the 23rd ward, there is a facility  where Tokyo's most important ghoul detention center currently located. Its name is _Cochlea_.

On the third floor of Cochlea, are resided by ghouls with the SS-rating. However, there was one ghoul in particular who was alive since he is useful to the CCG, being an information provider despite locked up in a closed prison. He has been there as long as he could remember. His name is Donato Porpora. 

Right now, several ghouls were outside out their 'prisons' for exercise time. However, Donato did nothing except observing his fellow inmates. There is one ghoul who caught his attention.

It was the new ghoul, Hinami Fueguchi, a young lady in her teen years. She was walking on a treadmill, lost in her thoughts. Her brown hair was arranged into a bob cut with her fringe parted towards the right side of her face and like all the other inmates, she wore the same plain white robe. From the information he pieced together, he had found out Hinami Fueguchi was the ghoul who was an acquaintance of Haise Sasaki - a half-ghoul investigator. 

And Fueguchi-san was a member of Aogiri Tree.

Knowing the CCG, they would do anything to get their hands on the information about Aogiri Tree - especially their whereabouts and hideouts. Unfortunately, Donato knew Fueguchi-san  _is_ alive because of _Haise Sasaki's rights_ on her. Once her time runs out, what would the amnesiac Investigator will do? 

Ah, the least he could do is provide Fueguchi-san some comfort and advice.

With that in mind, he approached the sweaty teenager who was now sitting on a bench. She noticed his presence and her body stiffen, her hands clasped together. Donato noticed the tic and smiled at her as friendly as he can and offered a handshake. Confused, the teenager tilted her head in question.

"My name is Donato Porpora. You can call me Donato." He introduced himself. 

With a slight hesitation on her face, Fueguchi-san shook his outstretched hand. "Hinami Fueguchi."

"May I sit with you?" 

Fueguchi-san nodded though she looked slightly crestfallen. Taking his seat beside her, Fueguchi-san wiped her sweaty forehead with a dry towel. He waited for her to finish before he could continue his conversation. "I assume you used to know Haise."

The stunned woman could only nod.  

"I see..." He said it rather thoughtfully. "Do you think _Haise_ is the  _one_ you used to know?"

The woman wanted to nod, but she stopped halfway, reconsidering her answer. 

"...Sasaki-san. In some ways, he is the same as always - bringing books for me to read and cares for his friends, _but_ at the same time...he is not. He may not have his memories, but regardless, I still care for him. All his friends do." Hinami gripped the plain robe, forming wrinkles on it. "I was always protected by onii-san and others. So, I decide to become stronger, so that I can protect onii-san in return. In the end, he is still protecting me. I am right, aren't I?" She gave Donato a teary look. 

Donato chose his words carefully as he sensed Fueguchi-san was fragile and most likely, did not know the horrors of the ghoul world until very recently - if he had to guess, it was until she joined Aogiri Tree when she realized it. 

"Yes, he is protecting you as an investigator. However, his protection is... _limited_."

Fueguchi-san widened her eyes. "Limited?"

Donato sighed, deciding to break it to her. "The rights he have currently _have_ an expiration date. Once you are out of information, what will you do?"

Fueguchi-san's breath stopped for a moment. Donato gave her a look of pity.

"Fueguchi-san, your bond between Haise is not in vain. Even though back then you aren't strong, didn't you provide the  _former_ Haise some mental support? "

The teenager considered his words before smiling sadly at him. "Donato-san -"

"Donato will do."

Fueguchi-san corrected herself. "Donato, how did my presence helped onii-san?"

Donato smiled at her question. "Simple. Haise is a lonely person. With your presence, you gave him a chance to form a pseudo-sibling bond with you."

"How do you know onii-chan is a lonely person?"

Donato chuckled with amusement. "This old man is wise, my dear friend." 

He figured Haise out because Haise always hesitates, and is kind to anybody. He wants to save two sides, the ghouls and the humans. 

 _'CCG or his old home...'_ thought Donato. But if a bridge was to be formed between the two sides, Haise Sasaki is suitable for the role. Unfortunately, the time won't come fast enough.

Donato stood up, forcing the young woman to look up. "Fueguchi-san, I know you feel sad about your current situation. _Don't lose hope just yet_. Didn't you have friends back at Aogiri Tree? Perhaps they are planning to have another prison break like three years ago, just for you."

"Naki...Ayato..."

When he heard those names with a hint of hope in the teenager's voice, he patted her shoulder once to comfort her. "See? You have friends who are in good positions in Aogiri Tree. And...you have an investigator on your side." 

As if on cue, the megaphone began announcing. "Hinami Fueguchi, please report to Room 508."

Hinami was slightly startled by the announcement, but recovered quickly. She bowed to Donato and thanked him for his company. The moment she left the exercise room, the bell rang, signalling their exercise time has come to an end. In his prison room, he lay down on his bed, thinking about his beloved son. His father instincts told him Amon is still alive.

With his recent meetings with Haise Sasaki, he knew Haise Sasaki's have an interest on Amon as Amon is one of the keys to  _his_ past.

 


End file.
